Nott, nothing ?
by Darlaya
Summary: Théodore Nott, nihiliste misanthrope à la limite de la larve contemplative, entre en sixième année. Sa vie va changer. Son père est en prison, Malfoy réclame de l'aide…   Devenir Mangemort ou fuir ?
1. Chapter 1

- « Quel bordel !

Voila que je parle seul maintenant, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais depuis quelques temps, je ne sais plus quelles sont mes habitudes. Je voudrais partir, fuir, loin de cette foule, de ces retrouvailles, ces adieux, de ce brouhaha qui m'oppressera inévitablement. Mais je ne peux pas.

Je tente de slalomer entre ces groupes comprimés et anonymes. Le quai est blindé encore une fois cette année. J'aurai pensé le contraire, avec tous ces événements, cette guerre déclarée.

Je suis seul.

Ma valise est lourde, la cage de cette saleté d'hiboux me gêne mais que pouvais-je faire ? L'abandonner ? D'habitude la rentrée est pour moi une routine qui n'a rien d'exaltant. Père profitait de ce passage à Londres pour m'emmener aux Gagossian Gallery, nous buvions un thé à la réglisse puis nous rejoignions Kahoby qui surveillait mes bagages sur le quai 9 3/4 de la Gare King's Cross.

Aujourd'hui je suis seul et cette rentrée me paraît une étape insurmontable. Pourtant rien à changer. La locomotive rouge flamboyante est toujours là. Pourquoi rouge d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas verte ? L'horloge indique toujours l'heure, la fameuse pancarte indique bien Poudlard Express, pour les imbéciles qui ne savent pas où va la seule et unique locomotive de cette voie. La masse est toujours là, grouillante, foisonnante, dégueulant de couleurs vives et sales, suintant d'hypocrisie douçâtre, fumante de vapeur malodorante, mugissante de bruits, de cris, de geignements. Le dégout. O par Merlin ! Si j'avais le courage de fuir toute cette bouse de dragon, de faire demi-tour… Pour aller où ? Poudlard a toujours été ma seconde maison, quoique j'aie pu en penser autrefois.

J'ai peur.

On me bouscule. Ma cage tombe et cette saleté de hiboux se met à pousser des petits cris ridicules de panique. Je pense avec horreur que si j'étais un hibou, je ferais les mêmes cris.

- « Excusez-moi jeune homme !

Le rustre vêtu d'une cape violette fait mine de me venir en aide.

- « Laissez Monsieur, ce n'est pas grave.

J'adore ma voix. Elle ne me trahi jamais. Elle me donne une aisance, une assurance fière et sereine que je suis loin d'éprouver.

- « T'as vu papa, il est moche le hibou ! Gazouille une petite fille accrochée à la main du rustre. Celui-ci l'a fait gentiment taire en l'éloignant de moi.

Saleté de morveuse, ignoble créature, ramassis de crotins de Doxys aux baguettes vermoulues ! Je haie les gens ! Je sers les dents et continue ma progression branlante vers mon wagon coutumier. Cette habitude, je ne veux pas la perdre.

Arrivée à destination, j'essaie de hisser mes bagages à l'intérieur. Essoufflé, je reprends ma respiration en observant de nouveau ces êtres autour de moi. La gare est immense, lumineuse, surmontée d'un formidable dôme en verre porté par de gigantesque arcades de fer finement forgées. Quelques balustrades baroques surplombaient le quai. J'imagine cet endroit désert, imprégnée d'une lumière et d'un silence quasi religieux, débarrassé de ces cafards grouillants. Le quai 9 ¾ est vraiment prodigieux, la magie avec laquelle il fût conçu est impressionnante. Je ne peux qu'admirer. J'aimerai revenir ici mais totalement seul. D'ailleurs cet endroit existe-t-il en dehors d'un premier septembre ?

Mon observation s'arrête sur un homme en train d'exécuter un sortilège d'allègement aux valises de son jeune fils. Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt? Pour ma défense, je dirais que je n'ai jamais eu à porter de valises de ma vie. Je lance à mon tour ce sortilège d'allègement à mes biens et entre facilement dans mon compartiment.

Je m'installe contre la fenêtre en accrochant dignement ma cravate. Ma cravate noire au blason vert des Serpentard, elle et ma baguette sont mes seules protections. Je reprends mon observation dans le calme de mon compartiment.

La foule compacte se fige progressivement pour se tourner dans une seule direction : Potter. Il vient d'entrer dans le quai, entouré de deux molosses, sûrement des Aurors. Les Wesley et Granger suivent également. Jamais seul Potter, jamais les uns sans les autres ! Quel courage !

Potter n'a pas l'air heureux, il baisse la tête pour ne croiser personne et remet régulièrement ces cheveux au devant de son front. L'idiot ! S'il veut passer incognito, il n'a qu'à changer de lunettes ! Ces deux compères partent de leur côté, vers le wagon des préfets. Potter parle apparemment de sujets sérieux avec le père Weasley. Quel spectacle désolant ! Ne se rendent-ils pas compte de ce qu'ils représentent ? Des stéréotypes de héros, les gens les admirent, ils impressionnent, intriguent, donnent espoir et font peur ! Personne ne voudrait être à leur place. En fait, on parle de guerre mais celle-ci n'implique qu'eux et le maître des Ténèbres.

Je n'ai rien à faire de leurs histoires, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je suis un sang pur, un des deux représentant de l'estimable famille Nott. Je dois faire honneur à mon nom comme à mon sang.

La porte coulisse. Amory Dolorosys. Un Serpentard de cinquième année maintenant. Il entre en trainant deux énormes sacs. Il sort sa baguette et les lévites sur les porte-bagages

- « Merde au règlement ! Grogne t-il. Il s'installe lourdement face à moi en soufflant « quel bordel ! »

J'esquisse un sourire. Il me fixe et hausse les sourcils d'une curiosité modérée. Je crois qu'il ne m'a jamais vu sourire.

Je reprend mon observation de la foule. Amory fait de même.

- « A qui le dis-tu…Murmurais-je.

Amory ne relève pas. Il sort d'un de ces sacs ses éternels livres de dessins noirs et blancs moldus et se met à le lire dans le mauvais sens comme d'habitude.

Je suis rassuré, au moins le trajet jusque Poudlard restera le même que les années précédentes.

Nous ne parlerons pas, ou si peu. Amory lira sa littérature moldue en esquissant de temps en temps un sourire et moi je regarderais le paysage, le front collé sur la vitre froide de notre compartiment. Personne ne nous dérangera. Les Serpentards savent que nous ne voulons pas de compagnie et les autres ne voudraient pour rien au monde approcher des Serpentards.

Je feuillète les quelques livres qu'Amory laisse à disposition. C'est étrange, les moldus dessinés ont de grands yeux que deux simples couleurs arrivent à rendre brillants. Ils n'ont presque pas de nez et leurs lèvres sont trop fines mais je les trouve fascinant. La première fois que j'ai feuilleté ces livres, Amory rentrait en première année, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui demander si les dessins représentaient des moldus pacque je les pensais beaucoup moins beaux. Il m'a expliqué que les moldus aimaient se représenter différemment de ce qu'ils sont vraiment. Qu'ils aimaient se rendre beaux mais aussi s'inventer des pouvoirs magiques. Je fus surpris. Je ne savais pas que les moldus pouvaient avoir de l'imagination et de la créativité, en fait je ne savais pas qu'ils pouvaient penser. J'avais conseillé à Amory de ne pas sortir ces bouquins moldus si jamais il entrait à Serpentard. Il m'a remercié depuis.

Le voyage s'est bien passé. Je me suis nourrie de Patacitrouille.

Nous avançons rapidement vers les calèches.

Il fait déjà froid pour un premier septembre. Je vois au loin ces affreuses bêtes : des Sombrals. Quelle idée de mettre des Sombrals dans une école. Chaque année il y a toujours une ou deux élèves pour crier qu'il y a des bêtes affreuses qui tirent les calèches. Amory aussi les observe, il les a toujours vus. Il ne me l'a jamais dit mais ceux qui voient les Sombrals sont reconnaissables. Ils s'arrêtent le plus souvent quelque secondes avant d'embarquer, ils se figent, se taisent, ont le regard triste, mélancolique ou apeuré. L'année dernière, c'est Potter, il avait l'air ridicule en tentant de les montrer à sa bande. Il n'y a que Lovegood les voit aussi, depuis la première année d'ailleurs. L'idiote ! Depuis elle a gardé sa réputation de fabulatrice excentrique 'Loufoca', c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle.

Nous entrons dans la grande salle. Amory me souhaite une bonne rentrée et part s'isoler à son emplacement habituel. Je fais de même, je rejoins mon coin de table. Comme ça m'avait manqué ! Je sourirais, si je n'étais pas autant entouré d'imbécile. Les gryffondors hurlent, les Pouffsouffle s'éssclaffent de tout leur souffle en bons blaireaux qu'ils sont, Les serdaigles pillassent comme des affamés, s'excitant sur leurs chaises. Seuls les Serpentards restent dignes et modérés.

La bande à Malfoy s'approche. C'est reparti pour une année d'apparence !

- « Nott.

- « Malfoy.

Je me lève.

Il me sert la main en me souhaitant une bonne rentrée. Je salue le reste de la bande : Zabini, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Greengrass, Goyle et Crabe. Toujours le même cérémonial. Nous nous saluons au retour et au départ de chaque vacance. Ils acceptent mon isolement depuis le début, je crois même que ça arrange Malfoy, après tout, nous sommes au même niveau social, c'est-à-dire le plus haut. Quoique Malfoy me regarde avec plus d'insistance que les autres années. Il s'attend certainement à ce que notre nouvelle condition de fils de prisonniers nous rapproche. Je ne relève pas et ignore sa tentative de connivence. Ils partent enfin de leur côté.

Cette année, les nouveaux Serpentard sont peu nombreux, onze seulement. A Gryffondor ils sont vingt-trois. L'élite se fait rare !

C'est reparti pour une année ! J'ai seize ans, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir cinquante. Je me laisse porter par l'ambiance Poudlardienne et me dirige lentement vers la salle commune retrouver mon fauteuil, mes habitude et ma solitude.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout est comme avant mais rien n'est pareil…Logique non ? La tension est partout et la salle commune des Serpentard n'est pas épargnée au contraire !

Le père de Drago et le mien sont tous deux à Azkaban et tout le monde le sait. Chez les Serpentard, chacun s'observe, qui osera affirmer sa position ? Qui est avec le seigneur des Ténèbres ? Qui est contre ? Ou qui n'est pas pour… La nuance est infime mais importante.

Je dirais que mon avis n'est pas encore fixé. Certain me trouveront lâche mais puisque personne ne sait se que je pense, la question est réglée !

Néanmoins, depuis la rentrée, Malfoy et moi bénéficions d'une aura de crainte et d'admiration. Pour la crainte, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, personne ne m'adresse la parole, je ne suis plus obligé d'esquiver et cela me soulage. Seules les salutations journalières d'Amory me font prononcer trois mots par jours : « Salut » et « Bonne soirée ». Quand à l'admiration, elle concerne plus Malfoy.

A ma grande surprise, Malfoy ne profita pas de ce regain de popularité. Il me paraissait nerveux et sur ces gardes constamment. Ces habitudes de vie ont changées : il rejette Pansy, s'isole de plus en plus et passe souvent ces nuits à l'extérieur du dortoir et je ne pense pas que ça soit pour rejoindre une fille, il n'a pas du tout l'air d'un type amoureux ! Je l'ai surpris plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque, avant il n'y allait que pour emprunter quelques livres de potion. Maintenant il a demandé au Professeur Rogue l'accès à la réserve. Je dois dire qu'il fait peur aussi. Du gamin prétentieux et moqueur, il est passé à un sosie de Rogue, en plus séducteur bien sure ! Quoique…Ces cernes noirs n'arrangent pas !

Il a des problèmes. Je le sais.

Le maître des Ténèbres s'est approprié leur manoir. Je ne me suis jamais rapproché des activités de mon père, et il ne m'a jamais obligé à y adhérer, il me trouvait trop jeune. Je sais que pour Drago, c'est différent.

Père se moquait de la fierté ridicule de Lucius à présenter son fils au sein de leur Ordre.

Père.

Personne ne m'a prévenu lors de son arrestation. J'ai été au courant grâce aux rumeurs de couloirs et l'annonce de Dumbledore en fin d'année dernière l'a confirmé. Cette période reste flou pour moi, c'était comme-ci tout ces évènements ne me concernaient pas.

Personne n'était venu me chercher l'année dernière à la gare.

J'ai passé l'été seul, ce qui ne m'a pas déplu, le plus souvent allongé dans l'herbe du parc de mon manoir, à l'ombre de mon saule cogneur, Balbus. Je le nomme ainsi. Lorsque j'étais petit, Balbus faisait de ces branches une balançoire, rien que pour moi. Il protège l'entrée du manoir depuis plus de cinq générations.

J'aime ce lieu, j'aime y vivre. Cette terre est celle où sont nées et morts mes aïeux, cette terre me rappelle à chaque instant qui je suis. Un Nott. Mais ça ne veut plus dire grand-chose !

J'aime mon manoir. De mes fenêtres je peux voir les vallées désertes de l'Irlande du Nord. Du balcon de ma chambre, je peux distinguer au loin le vide de la mer. Ce panorama donne l'impression que l'horizon s'arrête. Le vide, le néant, le bout du monde se trouve juste après cette colline face à ma chambre.

J'aime imaginer le paysage de cette façon, c'est comme-ci je me trouvais au bord d'un précipice.

Et plus que tout, j'aime ne rien faire. Je n'ai donc rien fais de tout l'été.

Je n'ai pas tenté de voir mon père. Pas dans ces conditions. De toute manière, il ne l'aurait pas souhaité. Il a trop de fierté.

Jack Discredy continue de s'occuper des finances de la famille, père ne m'a pas laissé dans le besoin. Il avait tout prévu sauf une chose : Kahoby, son elfe. Il a refusé de travailler et même de se nourrir. Père a oublié de lui retirer son serment d'allégeance. Kahoby se laissait mourir, je l'ai disposé dans le grenier, il ne servait plus à rien. Me faire à manger moi-même à été ma principale occupation de cet été. Inutile de préciser que j'ai maigrie ! Kahoby doit être en train de pourrir à l'heure actuelle.

Père a fait le mauvais choix. Il le savait, pourtant il a persévéré. Pour me protéger je crois.

Pour en revenir à Malfoy, je sais qu'il est Mangemort et qu'un Mangemort ne va pas tranquillement à l'école, un Mangemort a toujours une mission et un objectif. Celui de Drago doit être vraiment difficile, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même : il ne se met plus de gel dans ses cheveux ! Je me moque mais en fait je me sens concerné. J'aurai pu être à sa place. Si père ne m'avait pas éloigné le plus possible… Dois-je intervenir ?

Vous savez, ce comportement chevaleresque émanant d'une volonté de montrer ce qu'est capable de faire un Nott ? De soutenir l'honneur des Sang purs en demandant à Malfoy s'il a besoin de mon aide ?

Et bien ce n'est pas ça !

Le Lord ne va pas tarder à demander si Nott Junior veut prêter allégeance, c'est inévitable. Il ne va surement pas abandonner les avantages financiers que lui fournissait mon père, ni le prestige d'avoir un Nott à son service.

Il vaut mieux prendre les devants. Connaître la mission de Drago pour connaître l'ampleur de la mission qui pourrait m'être donnée. Et peut être aider Drago.

Je dis bien peut être, je ne suis pas idiot. Je me garderais le choix de partir très loin. L'Alaska me semblait parfait, les sorciers y ont là-bas des palais fait de glace. J'ai vu quelques photographies sur les livres de géo sorciers.

Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse refuser mon aide, nous sommes à la base du même statut, nous avons la même noble éducation et nos pères étaient proches. En revanche, est-ce qu'il me dira la nature exacte de sa mission ? Ca m'étonnerait… Un Mangemort se doit d'être discret. Père, lui, ne m'a jamais rien dévoilé, en même temps je ne lui ai jamais demandé ! Mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait répondu autre chose qu'un truc du style :

« L'important, fils, ce n'est pas d'exécuter la mission mais d'assumer l'après. Tu es encore jeune, le moment n'est pas venu, tu dois prendre ton temps et réfléchir. Tout est une question de choix, donc réfléchis bien… »

C'est ce que je fais…Mais pendre une décision sans en connaître les conséquences n'ai pas aisée !

Voilà trois semaines de passées. Le professeur Rogue enseigne désormais la défense contre les forces du mal. C'est ironique mais assez représentatif de l'hypocrisie ambiante, ou de l'inconscience de Dumbleldore, au choix !

Nous avons un nouveau professeur de Potion : Slughorn. Père m'en a déjà parlé, c'est un opportuniste vicieux, mais mieux vaut faire partie de ces proches. Cependant, il ne semble pas s'intéresser à mes performances. Le fait que je sois aujourd'hui fils de prisonnier n'est pas sans conséquence …

J'ai surpris plusieurs fois Drago revenir dans la salle commune vers quatre heures du matin.

Je ne dors jamais dans les dortoirs. Je déteste entendre les gens dormir. Mont lit, depuis le milieu de ma première année, est le fauteuil solitaire, confortable et intimiste, qui fait face à un des petits hublots de notre salle commune.

Cette nuit là, Malfoy est rentré vers 4h30 du matin. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, il est resté dans la salle commune et s'est assit face à la cheminée. Je l'entendais soupirer.

J'hésitais à lui parler, devais-je le faire ? Devais-je agir enfin ? Oui évidement. Il faut que je sache.

- « Tu ne dors jamais toi ?

Voilà, la communication est ouverte. Malfoy s'est lancé le premier.

- Pas beaucoup… Répondis-je sans me retourner.

Un rire dédaigneux. La morgue Malfoyenne dans toute sa splendeur. Sauf que son long soupir d'après n'a rien à voir avec son arrogance naturelle mais plutôt avec une triste lassitude.

- « T'as jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Ce n'est pas mon cas, je suis exténué.

- « Vas dormir alors…

- « Je n'y arrive pas.

Silence, je ne sais quoi répondre. J'hésite. Si Malfoy se confit, c'est qu'il attend quelque chose de moi et qu'il a déjà réfléchi à la manière de l'obtenir. Dix longues minutes passent. J'ose enfin, il me faut connaître la nature de sa mission :

- « Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Il ne me répond pas mais je sais qu'il ne dort pas. Je vois sa main dans le reflet de mon hublot qui caresse doucement l'accoudoir de son sofa. Il est nerveux.

- « Pourquoi Toi tu ne le fais pas ?

Sa voix est bien réveillée. Il entre dans le vif du sujet. Nous savons tout les deux que chacun veux quelque chose de l'autre. Maintenant c'est à celui qui arrivera à convaincre l'autre de l'aider. Je ne suis pas prêt, je n'ai pas assez travaillé mes plans. Je ne suis même pas sure d'en avoir un.

Je ne sais que répondre. Jouer franc- jeux est dangereux.

- « Si tu as besoin d'aide dis-le clairement Malfoy !

- « J'ai besoin de ton aide Nott…

Par le slip de Salazar, ce scroutt à pétard de Malfoy me demande directement de l'aide ! Il me piège tel une Acromantula et en jouant franc- jeux de surcroit ! Je ne peux pas directement refuser, tout comme lui n'aurai pas pu refuser mon aide.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- « Que tu fasses le guet pour moi

- « Faire le guet ? Pourquoi ?

- « J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui surveille le couloir du septième étage. Tu seras sous polynectar, il faudra juste me prévenir lorsque des enseignants ou des Gryffondor s'approchent, en particulier Potter et sa meute.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais à cet étage ?

- « Ca, c'est mes affaires !

- « Tu me demande de t'aider mais tu ne me dis pas pourquoi.

- « Je te demande juste de faire le guet Nott !

- « C'est une mission pour Zabini, Goyle ou Crabb, Malfoy ! Pas pour un Nott ! A moins que tu ne me dises pourquoi…

- « Ok, j'ai compris Nott. Tu esquives tes obligations, tu veux fuir, trahir ta famille, ton sang !

- « Je n'ai plus de famille Malfoy. Et toi et les tiens n'y êtes pas pour rien !

- « Tu renies le seigneur de Ténèbres ?

Cette phrase chuchotée résonne cependant dans toute la salle. Cet instant mélodramatique me ferait presque rire s'il ne me concernait pas. Je tente encore une tangente :

- « Malfoy, dis-moi que tu plaisantes ! Je renie le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Imite-ai-je de façon grandiloquente. Tu me demande de faire le guet, je ne vois pas en quoi le faire pourrait être utile au Maître. C'est toi qui a besoin d'aide, pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- « Ok Nott, tu n'es pas facile ! L'intimidation ne fonctionne pas. Si je joue sur la carte de notre amitié, m'aiderais-tu sans poser de questions ?

Il joue avec moi. Il sait que je sais, il ne tente même plus de cacher ses procédés de persuasions.

- « Tu n'es pas Serpentard pour rien mais moi je ne suis pas un Poufsouffle ! Il n'y a jamais eu d'amitié entre nous !

Voilà, c'est dit. Un peut trop crûment peut être. J'espère ne pas avoir ainsi déclenché des hostilités face à Malfoy. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne dit rien, sa main s'est figée, il semble choqué. Je tente de modérer mes propos :

- « C'est vrai, dis-je plus doucement, nous n'avons jamais été amis, même enfant. A part notre rang, nous n'avons rien en commun. Et je ne prends jamais de décision sans réfléchir un minimum.

- « Tu réfléchis trop Théodore. Tu n'es certainement pas un Poufsouffle mais tu as la réflexion inutile et contemplative des Serdaigles ! Tu n'as pourtant pas à réfléchir, tu as la chance d'avoir un nom, un sang et une mission. Ta réflexion permanente te perdra, il te faudra agir un jour et assumer qui tu es !

Peut être que Malfoy me connais plus que je ne l'aurai cru. Je réponds du tac au tac :

- « Je connais ma chance et je sais qui je suis. Toi en revanche tu as oublié. Sais-tu au moins pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- « On en vient à la question de départ…

- « Si tu avais répondu tout de suite, nous aurions perdu moins de temps !

J'ai envie qu'il parte, qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je me dirige vers un terrain glissant : aider Malfoy, c'est mettre un pied dans le cercle des Mangemorts refuser, c'est affirmer une position contre et les répercussions peuvent être fatales pour moi. Il me répond néanmoins :

- « Trop réfléchir mène à l'absurde, au néant. Tout remettre en cause te positionne face à ta solitude et ton insignifiance. Tu finiras vide, sans morale, sans honneurs, sans amis et sans personnalité. Tu es ce que tu fais, et pour le moment Théodore, tu n'es rien. Je te propose d'agir avec moi, saisis ta chance de devenir quelqu'un !

- « Par Salazar Drago, tu es un foutu négociateur !

- « Je n'énonce que la vérité.

- « Ce sont de fausses vérité, c'est ta vision des choses, pas la mienne.

- « Et quelle est la tienne ? Pourquoi toi tu ne le fais pas ?

Je m'énerve. Je perds mon sang froid. Je crois que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Drago a toujours été un négociateur hors-pair, il a la capacité d'obtenir tout ce qu'il veut. Il persuade, embobine et manipule à la perfection. Il est respecté par tous, même les septièmes années, et ceci depuis ses treize ans à peine. Il manie la conversation comme personne. J'ai l'impression d'être une souris face à un serpent. Je me défends lamentablement :

- « Ca ne sert à rien ! Tout ça, cette comédie ! Vous portez des masques au sens propre comme au figuré ! Vous êtes tous des lâches avec vos convenances, vos étiquettes et idéologie à la bouse de dragon ! Tous ! Et des deux côtés ! Je ne veux rien à voir avec vos affaires. Je me fous des fausses obligations que me concèdent mon nom. Je ne veux pas mourir pour une idéologie !

- « Pour mourir encore faut-il être vivant !

- « Qu'insinues-tu Malfoy ?

- « Tu n'es rien pour le moment Théodore, je te l'ai déjà dis. Mais tu peux devenir quelqu'un et quelqu'un de puissant.

- « En faisant le guet n'est-ce pas ? Tu pars trop loin Drago.

- « Je me suis certainement laissé emporter par ma capacité surprenante de réflexion ! Tu finiras par nous rejoindre et tu seras, avec moi, l'un des meilleurs Mangemorts que le maître n'ait eu. Tu es intelligent, rusé et réfléchie. Tu es un Nott et tu te dois de le faire savoir. Porter un nom ne suffit pas. Sur ces paroles, je te laisse réfléchir encore un peu, je vais me coucher !

Drago se lève en s'étirant. Il se tourne vers mon fauteuil. Nous nous observons chacun dans le reflet du hublot.

- « Je ne suis pas non plus un Poufsouffle, me dit-t-il, mais je t'ai toujours considéré comme un ami de confiance. Je t'apprécie Théo et je suis désolé qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour toi.

Malfoy attendit quelques secondes et se dirigea vers le dortoir.

S'il n'avait pas eu ces quelques secondes d'attente de réaction de ma part, j'aurai pu croire qu'il dise vrai.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne pense plus avoir le choix. Drago a été clair. Je l'aide ou je… Je quoi ? Il ne m'a pas menacé directement. Mais Draco est influant, il peut faire de ma vie à Poudlard en enfer…

Non, il ne m'a pas menacé, il a au contraire été très 'cordiale' dirons-nous. Par Salazar ! C'est pire ! Il veut que je l'aide de mon propre chef.

Drago a joué sa carte de l'amitié jusqu'au bout.

Je ne dirais pas qu'il à gagné, mais il n'a pas perdu. Il a réussi à m'insuffler d'autres doutes. Encore… Encore d'autres doutes qui alimenteront ceux déjà présent dans ma tête. Encore d'autres doutes qui occuperont mes nuits d'insomniaque…

Je n'ai même pas réussi à le faire parler de sa mission. En fait, il a totalement gagné, je me suis énervé, je me suis laissé emporté. Nom d'un scrout ! Je me suis trop dévoilé face à lui !

Il s'est également servi de mon point faible : ma fierté, mon envie d'être connu, admiré. C'est vrai, je gagne à être reconnu, Malfoy sait que je méprise les autres, que je me sens supérieur.

Mais a-t-il raison ? Ne suis- je rien ? Ai-je la réflexion inutile et contemplative ?

Sommes-nous uniquement la somme de nos actions ? Si c'est le cas je suis la somme d'intenses réflexions, puisqu'il est vrai que je n'agis pas. Voilà ! Mes doutes me reprennent ! C'est vrai, je me suis toujours regardé vivre. Regarder les gens qui m'entourent, les méprisant. Me contentant d'être soulagé de ne pas leur ressembler.

Drago a-t-il raison ? Je ne vis pas. Je m'isole. Je m'enferme dans mes réflexions jusqu'à ne plus savoir ce que je veux, qui je suis ?

Une phrase me vient en tête : J'ai transformé toutes mes difficultés pratiques en difficultés théoriques. Face à l'insoluble, je respire enfin…

C'est ce que j'ai fais. Je n'ai rien fais. Je préfère l'insoluble, le néant. J'aimerais être sur le balcon de ma chambre. A croire que je me complais dans le néant. Est-ce vraiment ce que je suis ? Un esprit en perpétuel vaines réflexions, solitaire et inactif ?

Suis-je inutile ?


	3. Chapter 3

Suffit !

Mes doutes m'assaillent et mes réflexions me donnent mal à la tête ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je dors à peine trois heures par nuit. Il faut que je me débarrasse de mes vaines analyses. Elles ne me mènent nulle part. Elles m'enfoncent au contraire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sais qu'il faut que je fasse quelques chose mais quoi ? J'aimerais être tranquille mais je ne le peux pas. Et mon putain de cerveau m'en empêche ! Alors, que dois-je faire ?

Pourtant, la situation est simple, résumons :

Je refuse d'aider Malfoy et là, le flou total, il peut m'arriver tout et n'importe quoi du pire au moins pire. J'ai imaginé plusieurs scénarii allant de la vengeance plus ou moins sadique de Malfoy aux répercutions que ça pourrait engendrer chez les Mangemorts.

Autre possibilité : j'aide Malfoy est là, je deviens son nouveau larbin, ou son associé comme il l'a laissé entendre, et je mets un pied dans le rang des Mangemorts…

Dis comme ça, la seconde possibilité me paraît la mieux adaptée puisque le plus sécuritaire. D'autant qu'au contact de Malfoy, je pourrais en connaître plus sur sa mission et savoir ce qu'attend vraiment le Lord de ces initiés. C'est vrai, je mets juste un pas, ce n'est pas un engagement. Je pourrais alors décider clairement, par la suite, entre rester et l'Alaska.

Un autre point entre en jeu : ma fierté. Je suis touché que Malfoy réclame mon aide et surtout qu'il y ait employé toute sa ruse et sa force de persuasion. C'est que je suis quand même quelqu'un. Drago m'a dit que j'étais Rien mais il me veut quand même ! C'est qu'il me croit capable d'accomplir de grandes choses…ou qu'il me manipule à la perfection pour je ne sais quelles raisons !

Quand je vous disais que Malfoy avait pratiquement gagné ! La fouine me connait, mieux que je ne le pensais. Mieux que moi-même en vérité. Il a deviné mon mal-être, il a titillé mon orgueil, il m'a fait venir à cette conclusion : aider Malfoy m'aiderait aussi.

Me rapprocher de Malfoy me donnerait un objectif, un but, peut être même une raison d'être, quelque chose qui fasse que ma vie ne soit pas rien. Voilà ce sur quoi portent mes réflexions depuis cinq longs jours.

Malfoy n'a pas cherché à me reparler. Il ne m'évite pas. Il fait juste comme-ci nous n'avions pas eu cette discussion. En revanche son état physique se dégrade de plus en plus, sa morosité atteint toute sa petite bande et les efforts de Zabini pour mettre l'ambiance tombent à plat.

J'ai remarqué que Potter ne cessait de le fixer lors des repas. Et cela met Malfoy mal à l'aise. L'année dernière il lui aurait répondu en levant son majeur bien haut tout en portant le masque prétentieux des Malfoy. Mais là, rien ! Il les esquive eux. Il ne s'en prend même plus à Granger. C'est inquiétant !

Mais que puis-je ? Qu'est-ce que je veux ? C'est incroyable de ne pas savoir ce que l'on veut ! Avant j'aurai répondu sans hésitation : « Qu'on me fout la paix !» mais aujourd'hui… Je pense que je désir autre chose. Je ne sais pas encore quoi mais je veux changer. Satané cerveau ! C'est bien beau d'analyser la situation d'un point de vue extérieur, mais ça me concerne, Moi. Et ça me paralyse…

J'avoue, j'ai peur. C'est lamentable. C'est la peur qui me terrasse le ventre et l'esprit depuis le moi de juin en fait. Sans mon père je suis perdu. C'est pitoyable ! Je me fais pitié ! Etre si seul, perdu, passif et terrorisé…Un gamin sans famille qui a lui tout seul doit représenter sa famille ! Ma peur me fait horreur ! C'est une sensation étrange que de se détester soi-même…

Suffit ! Il faut que j'agisse !

Je me dis qu'être avec Malfoy, ce n'est qu'accepter en l'ordre naturel des choses. C'est accepter le destin glorieux, obscure et dangereux qui m'était prédestiné. Suis-je assez courageux pour ça ? Non, je n'ai jamais été courageux. Mais je n'ai jamais été lâche non plus ! En fait je n'ai jamais été confronté à des situations nécessitant ces qualités. J'ai toujours évité les gens, les situations de groupes, les interactions sentimentales enfin tout ce bordel qui font que l'on qualifie l'homme d'animal social !

Je n'en peux plus ! Mes divagations me crèvent à petit feu et personne n'est là pour m'aider, car, ironie te voici !, je n'ai jamais jugé inutile d'avoir un ami. Parler à quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même me ferais du bien, surtout qu'en ce moment je n'aime pas trop mon moi-même ! Comment dire ? Il y a une sorte de discorde entre mon moi et mon ça et mon sur-moi… Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'en viens à plaisanter sur ma situation mentale. Je suis totalement taré ! Il faut que je parle à quelqu'un d'autre mais à qui ?

Je suis entouré de ramassis de crapaud cornus !

Un tas d'insectes pullulant la futilité, l'idiotie et cultivant la fierté du ridicule, du grotesque, toutes ces âmes imbéciles ignorantes de leur insignifiance, se complaisant dans la médiocrité et l'hypocrisie du paraître…

Ha ! Salazar ! Aide-moi ma haine me reprend ! Je deviens fou !

Reprenons, il y a bien une personne qui pourrait être digne de mon intérêt. Et cette personne est le centre de tout, évidemment !

Malfoy.

M'estime t-il vraiment ? De mon côté, il est vrai que ma vision de lui à changée : petit, c'était un sal gosse capricieux et colérique. Je détestais passer les mercredis après-midi au Manoir Malfoy, j'étais obligé de jouer avec lui. Mais il a changé. Ce n'est pas un Zabini ou un Goyle, c'est un Malfoy. Et peut être que je le trouve désormais digne d'intérêt... Peut être que c'est réellement mon destin de continuer les alliances avec les Malfoy… Peut être que je dois…

Suffit ! Cerveau, je t'ordonne d'arrêter de penser ! Il faut que je dorme…

Je me suis réveillée vers six heures. La salle commune était encore seulement éclairée par le feu de cheminée. Tout était calme, silencieux, apaisant, un lundi. J'ai peu mais bien dormis.

- « Mal dormis ?

Je sursaute et me retourne précipitamment. Parkinson. Elle est assise sur le tapis face à la cheminée.

- « Quesque tu fais là ?

- « Rien. Je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir…

- « Ha…

- « Alors, t'as mal dormis, toi ?

- « Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- « Tu remue beaucoup, ça va faire une heure que je suis là et franchement, j'ai hésité à te réveiller, t'étais en plein cauchemar ?

- « Non, je pensais avoir plutôt bien dormie.

- « Je dois te parler Théo…

- « Ce n'est pas ce que t'es en train de faire ?

Mon ton est assez agressif. Quelle idiote aussi ! Me réveiller et voir sa salle tête de bouledogue féminin. C'est ça le cauchemar ! Une groupie de Drago, totalement dépourvue de propres pensées…Une écervelé qui a cependant eu la jugeote de ne jamais m'avoir adressé la parole avant. Que me veut-elle aujourd'hui ?

- « Arrête ça Théo. Tu me prends pour qui ?

Elle aussi est agressive. Elle s'est levée et me fixe effrontément.

- « Bordel, Parkinson ! Tu viens m'agresser au réveil ! Quesque tu veux ? Un conseil beauté ? Que je t'explique comment tenir une baguette ?

- « Génial ! Tu ne me connais pas, on ne s'est pratiquement jamais parlé et tu me prends pour une parfaite idiote.

- « Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu es peut être ?

- « Peut être que si, peut être que non ! Tu n'as jamais cherché à me connaitre, tu te contente de me juger sur des apparences. C'est toi l'idiot !

- « Ok ! T'as raison, je suis un idiot ! Maintenant laisse-moi finir ma nuit !

- « Non. J'ai besoin de discuter avec toi alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter !

Je ne réponds pas. Elle ne semble pas attendre mon consentement et s'approche de mon fauteuil. Elle s'assoie sur l'accoudoir.

- « Parkinson ! Tu envahi mon espace !

Je me mets en position assise, m'entourant de ma couverture. Je suis assez gêné, cette idiote m'impose sa présence, je suis en tee-shirt et calçons. Je passe les mains dans mes cheveux, histoire de les discipliner un peu. Elle rit. Un gloussement totalement horripilant.

- « T'es plutôt mignon au réveil !

- « Pour la dernière fois, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- « En fait, t'es un timide Théo ! Ne rougie pas, je ne vais pas te manger…

Merlin ! Cette garce me prend pour qui ? Je sors ma baguette et m'approche de son visage. Je lui chuchote de manière menaçante :

- « Écoute-moi bien Parkinson. Je t'accorde cinq minutes de mon précieux temps alors cesse tes simagrées et va droit au but !

- « Si tu crois que tes menaces m'intimident ! Je suis Pansy Parkinson, Nott ! Je suis la fille de Patrus Parkinson, je suis Serpentarde, préfète et amie de Malfoy ! Les menaces, je connais et le plus souvent c'est moi qui les fais ! Ok ?

Choqué. Je suis choqué ! Parkinson a totalement changé d'attitude. Ses petits yeux flamboyants me scrutent. Je baisse ma baguette en soutenant son regard.

- « Ok. Je t'écoute !

- « Bien. Théo, tu as oublié qui sont les tiens… Tu as oublié qui nous sommes ! A force de t'écarter des tiens, tu as oublié que nous sommes avec toi. Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis. Et puis… Je suis loin d'être une idiote ! Les gens voient de moi ce que je veux bien monter ! Paraître simplette m'arrange, personne ne se méfit de moi. Mais toi ? Toi ! Tu dois bien te douter que je joue un rôle, non ?

- « …

- « Bon. T'es désespérant mais là n'est pas le sujet. Je suis venu te parler de Drago. Il va mal, il a besoin de toi.

- « …

- « Ok. Tu t'en fous, c'est ça ? Je sais qu'il t'a demandé de faire le guet pour lui mais tu n'as rien compris encore ! Ce n'était qu'un prétexte ! Il a besoin de toi mais comme ami. Il a besoin d'un soutien et tu es le seul à pouvoir lui donner. Tu es comme lui, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner !

- « Il a Zabini… Je ne suis pas indispensable !

- « Zabini est un mec super mais il ne vient pas du même milieu. Tu connais les Malfoy tout comme ils connaissent les Nott. Merlin ! Vous devriez être les meilleurs amis ! Ton rejet l'a beaucoup fait souffrir…

- « Je ne l'ai pas rejeté…

- « Alors c'est comme ça qu'il l'a prit !

- « Ecoute, il m'a juste demandé de faire le guet, je ne suis pas un larbin !

- « Théo, tu n'as vraiment aucun sens du relationnel ! Drago est quelqu'un de fière, crois tu vraiment qu'il allait te demander directement d'être son confident ? Tu as toujours fais partie de la bande et on respectait ton isolement, mais là Drago a besoin de toi. Il a besoin de parler et d'être avec une personne proche de sa situation.

- « Son … confident.. ?

- « Tu le fais exprès Théo ? Ou tu ne comprends vraiment rien ? Tu connais la situation de Drago, il ne peut pas se confier à n'importe qui. Moi-même je ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne et je ne veux pas savoir de toute façon ! Mais je m'inquiète. J'aime Drago et si je dois te supplier pour que tu l'aide alors je le ferrai.

- « qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse exactement ?

- « Va le voir, parle-lui, propose-lui de discuter ! Parfois un avis extérieur permet de relativiser une situation. C'est de ça que Drago à besoin.

- « Je le ferrai.

- « C'est vrai ?

- « Je viens de te le dire ! Maintenant tu peux partir !

Parkinson se lève dignement et se dirige sans un mot vers les dortoirs.

Drôle de réveil ! Parkinson qui se mêle de mes histoires…Qui aurait cru qu'elle sache mener une conversation et surtout partir au bon moment sans rechinier et avec panache ! Pas moi en tout cas !

Est-elle envoyée par Drago ? C'est reparti ! Grrrr ! Les prises de tête au réveil !

Mais si Parkinson a raison, la donne change et s'améliore ! Le confident de Malfoy ! Je pourrais tout connaître des missions des Mangemorts. C'est trop simple ! Un piège ? Si Parkinson dit vrai… étrangement, Drago a le même besoin que moi : parler. C'est décidé, aujourd'hui, je vais parler à Malfoy.

Avoir une discussion avec une autre personne au cours d'une journée de classe ne doit pourtant pas être bien compliqué, seulement voilà : Malfoy n'est jamais seul !

Je préfèrerai que personne ne me voie parler avec lui. Les rumeurs vont vite et les gens ont l'habitude de me voir seul. Surtout que Malfoy semble surprotégé. Toujours entouré de Crabb et Goyle si Zabini et les filles ne sont pas là. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait dormi dans son dortoir cette nuit, Je ne l'ai pas vu ni dans la salle commune ni au petit déjeuner. L'aborder en cours ou dans les couloirs est quasiment impossible, de plus, nous n'avons presque pas de cours ensemble aujourd'hui, J'ai option numérologie, botanique et métamorphose, il n'a aucune de ses options. Mon seul cours avec lui est Potion mais c'est en commun avec les Gryffondor. D'ailleurs en parlant de Gryffons, Potter est vraiment effrayant : il passe son temps à surveiller Drago, en plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il réussi toutes ces potions en un temps record. Il est vraiment bizarre, il dégage quelque chose de malsain et d'effrayant. Sous ces grosses lunettes, deux yeux verts, surdimensionnés et omniprésent. Flippant !

Drago a même demandé à Zabini de s'assoir face à lui lors des repas. Blaise mesure au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze…

J'ai remarqué aussi la surveillance du Professeur Rogue lors du repas du midi et dans les couloirs. Rogue n'est jamais loin, et mine de rien, il suit toujours des yeux les trajets de Malfoy.

Je comprends Drago, ça a l'air oppressant. Même lorsqu'il est aux toilettes, ces gorilles l'attendent.

Ce n'est qu'au repas du soir que j'ai enfin réussi à faire comprendre à Drago que je voulais lui parler. J'ai passé tout le repas à le fixer, employant la même méthode que ces observateurs. Les autres ne font pas attention, mais Malfoy a enfin comprit à m'a esquissé un sourire. Peu avant la fin du repas, je me suis levé et me dirige vers la sortie.

Zabini me rejoint deux minutes plus tard. Je suis surpris, je m'attendais à voir Malfoy. Il s'appuie contre un renfoncement du mur, il termine de manger son muffin au chocolat.

- « Zabini ?

- « Deux seconde, répondit-il la bouche pleine. Il est dégoutant et sans gênes et le pire c'est qu'il le fait avec noblesse. Un nouveau riche parfaitement intégré sous des allures de plaisantin.

- « Voila, excuse moi, je déteste ingurgiter ces trucs-là froid !

- « Zabini, un sort de réchaud, ça existe !

- « Les messages écrits aussi ça existe ! Drago est surveillé, tu ne peux pas lui parler en public. Ca serait trop dangereux pour lui et pour toi.

- « Mmm.., J'acquiesce négligemment. Zabini continue de se lécher les doigts de manière totalement malsaine. Il me répond tout en mâchant :

- « En attendant, je joue le rôle de hiboux : va au septième étage ce soir à 22H. Salut Théo, à la prochaine !

Zabini est repartie d'un pas rapide, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil. Que c'est théâtral ! Un rendez-vous prit en cachette de façon mafieuse. Ca me rappel un des livres d'Amory avec la 'mafia Italienne de ou des Black'. Je ne sais plus vraiment le titre. Bref, Zabini n'est pas net, si derrière le masque d'idiotie de Parkinson, se cache une fougue déterminée, je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il y a derrière son masque de bouffon crade…

Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis content, étrangement satisfait de moi-même et apaisé dans la tête : j'ai actionné la machine ! J'ai mis les choses en branle.

J'ai agis.

L'acte Un, scène un débute ce soir à 22H !


	4. Chapter 4

Il est vingt heure, j'ai donc deux heures devant moi. J'en profite pour aller à la bibliothèque faire mon devoir de métamorphose sauf que Granger y est déjà et qu'elle s'est appropriée tout les livres concernant ce foutu devoir ! Tu m'étonne qu'elle ait les meilleures notes… Une opportuniste comme tous ces sang de bourbe ! Je pars donc vers les serres, surveiller les pousses de Giranos et voir l'évolution des botruks.

Presque vingt deux heures… Je me dirige vers le septième étage sans appréhension. J'ai la tête vide, j'ai trop réfléchie, ça ne sert à rien. Autant laisser faire les choses, je verrais bien !

Une petite Serpentard est dans le couloir.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Il y a un couvre feu, tu veux faire perdre des points à notre maison ?

Elle grogne de manière incompréhensible et frappe quatre fois à la porte d'un placard à balais. La porte s'ouvre et Malfoy passe la tête. Il fixe la petite fille :

- « Putain ! Goyle ! Ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant ! Le soir tu utilises la fiole bleue ! Combien de fois je vais te le répéter !

- « Désolé… grogne d'une ridicule petite voix Goyle sous polynectar.

Drago ouvre grand la porte et me fais signe de rentrer. Le placard à balais est en fait un petit salon qui ressemble au boudoir des Malfoy. Il ferme la porte et me sourit fièrement :

- « Bienvenu dans la salle sur demande Théo !

- « Alors voila cette fameuse salle…

J'observe les lieux : une cheminée allumée surmontée d'une glace entouré de serpents en marbre noir, deux canapés en velours vert émeraude, un tapis noir, un mini bar et des chandeliers baroques.

- « Hé oui ! La salle sur demande. Si tu avais fais partie de la brigade l'année dernière, tu l'aurais connu plus tôt ! Elle peut être absolument tout se qu'on demande !

- « Ouais, comme l'indique son nom…

- « Bref, installe toi, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Malheureusement je n'ai que du whisky pur feu ou du jus de citrouille.

- « Rien, ça ira.

Je prends place dans un sofa et observe Malfoy se servir un Whisky. Il prend son temps avant de s'assoir à son tour. Nous sommes face à face, il boit nonchalamment en m'observant.

- « Alors ? Demandé-je finalement.

- « Alors droit au but, comme toujours Théo ! Tu ne veux pas commencer par les politesses d'usages : comment vas-tu, l'hiver sera rude cette année…

Je souffle d'exaspération. Il rit doucement :

- « J'arrête, me dit-il en souriant, mais ce n'est pas facile de te parler, tu es toujours sur la défensive…

J'attends la suite qui ne vient pas. Drago continue de boire à petite gorgée en fixant le tapis. Il n'a pas l'air décidé à entamer la discussion. Je me lance :

- « Parkinson m'a dit que tu avais besoin de parler…

- « Et là tu accoures pour m'écouter n'est-ce pas ? Je te vois pourtant mal dans le rôle de l'ami compatissant !

- « Alors quoi ?

- « Alors je vais te dire pourquoi tu es venu : tu veux savoir quelle est ma première mission de Mangemort ! Tu veux savoir ce qui t'attends ! Je ne te critique pas je ferrais la même chose à ta place, alors je vais te le dire…

Malfoy se remet à boire doucement.

- « Tu fais durer le suspens Malfoy ?

- « Bordel Théo, tu m'énerves ! Tout est simple pour toi ! Une petite vie tranquille, un père qui t'estime et rien à prouver ! Mais ça ne durera pas et tu le sais !

- « Une vie tranquille ? Mon père est en prison Malfoy !

- « Et le mien aussi ! Le Lord vie dans mon manoir, ma mère est seule avec sa cinglée de sœur et… et je suis seul avec tout ce bordel !

Malfoy se lève brusquement et se ressert un verre de whisky.

- « T'es sur que tu veux rien boire, me demande t-il plus calmement.

- « Non, murmure-ai-je, tu ne devrais pas boire autant.

Il reprend place dans le sofa et souffle bruyamment.

- « Je t'admirais tu sais…

- « Quoi ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surpris. Malfoy fixe le tapis en gardant un sourire triste.

- « Quand on été gamin. Tu avais toujours le visage froid et impassible lorsqu'on se voyait. Moi je ne pouvais pas retenir ma joie, père le voyais, ça l'énervait. Il aurait voulu que je sois comme toi. Mais j'étais trop jeune et je pensais qu'à une chose, jouer à cache- loup, ou essayer de piquer son balai ! J'étais trop content de voir quelqu'un de mon âge. J'ai toujours détesté être seul.

- « Il paraît qu'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné…

- « Tu étais une mauvaise compagnie, Théo ?

- « Non…Je ne pense pas.

- « Et moi, je l'étais ?

- « En fait, tu m'énervais… Mais je crois que je m'en foutais totalement. J'ai toujours préféré être seul.

- « Ca, je sais ! Je me souviens de nos parties de cache-loup.

Malfoy pouffa de dépit et repris en me fixant cette fois-ci :

- « Enfoiré ! Je passais des heures à te chercher… Tu te cachais où en fait ?

- « J'allais dans la bibliothèque de ton père, je savais que tu n'y allais jamais…

Le silence fit place. Nous nous savions différents. Le tic tac de l'horloge se fit de nouveau entendre.

- « Bon, droit au but alors ! Je dois réparer quelque chose pour le maître cette année. C'est ma mission. Si j'échoue… Si j'échoue, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va m'arriver.

- « Quoi ? Tu dois juste « réparer » quelque chose ?

- « Ce n'est pas si simple ! Je ne suis pas très doué en mécanique magique…

Je rie à mon tour sans pouvoir me retenir. De soulagement ou de moquerie quoiqu'il en soit Malfoy me regarde comme-ci je devenais fou.

- « Ca te fais rire ? C'est ma vie qui est en jeu Nott ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que ma mission était de tuer Potter ou tous les sangs de bourbe ? J'ai à peine seize ans ! Réfléchis !

- « Je dois dire que je m'attendais à autre chose. C'est ça qui te rend malade ?

- « Bon cesse de te moquer ! Tu m'aide ou pas ?

- « Tu me demandes encore de faire le guet ?

- « Non, je ne pensais pas que tu refuserais de faire le guet. J'envisageais par la suite que tu sois assez curieux pour vouloir m'aider réellement.

- « Tu veux que je t'aide à réparer ce truc ?

- « Oui. Je sais que tu es fort en numérologie et sortilège…

- « Qu'est ce que tu dois réparer ?

- « Une armoire à disparaître.

- « Pourquoi ?

- « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Si tu crois que le maître me l'a dit ! Je dois réparer en cachette, c'est tout.

- « C'est d'accord.

- « Tu m'aides ?

- « Je viens de te le dire…Souffle-ai-je d'exaspération. A croire que tout le monde est étonné dès que j'accepte quelque chose !

- « Ok, c'est génial !

Malfoy sourit bêtement. Il se relève et commence à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée.

- « C'est génial ! Je t'explique : l'armoire est aussi dans la salle sur demande, j'y passe un temps fou pour comprendre ce foutue mécanisme. Il y a toujours Crabb ou Goyle pour surveiller le couloir, la journée, ils prennent l'apparence de premières années perdus et le soir, du préfet de Serdaigle. Il est au courant, ça l'arrange, il déteste faire les rondes. Bref, le mécanisme est cassé au niveau runique et incantateur. Il faut harmonier ces deux données et je prends trop de temps… Je n'ai jamais étudié les runes, toi si.

- « Zabini aussi étudie les runes, tu ne lui à jamais demandé ?

- « Théo, je suis sous secret ! Tu pense bien ! Je ne peux en parler qu'avec des initiés !

- « Et Rogue ?

- « Jamais ! Ce traitre veut juste prendre la place de mon père ! Il veut aussi s'approprier ma mission pour lui avoir toute la reconnaissance du maître et détruire ma famille !

- « Tu me fais voir ?

- « Pas maintenant, il faudrait sortir de la salle et faire une autre demande, à cette heure-ci, c'est risqué. Demain soir?

- « Ok.

Malfoy se rassoit et pousse un soupir d'aise. Je le regarde avec insistance. Il le remarque et fronce les sourcils :

- « Tu veux quelque chose en échange, c'est ça ?

- « Hé bien oui, forcément ! Tu me seras redevable si j'arrive à la réparer mais je veux aussi savoir si le maître a prévu quelque chose pour moi.

- « Tu sais, le maître à autre chose à foutre que de se préoccuper d'un gamin ! Je ne sais même pas s'il sait que tu existe. Ton père t'a toujours éloigné, ce n'est pas mon cas…

- Ha…

Je ne sais que penser. Je suis à la fois soulagé et déçu que le Lord n'ait même pas cherché à connaître le dernier des Nott. Visiblement, Drago s'en rend compte :

- « Ta fierté en prend un coup, hein Théo ? Le grand, le mystérieux, l'intelligent Théodore Nott n'est même pas connu du maître ! T'es déçu avoues !

- « Pas du tout…

- « Fait pas semblant ! Mais prends-le pas pour toi, c'est la faute de ton père.

- « Mon père a eu raison. Avoues que tu aurais préféré que le tien fasse pareil !

Malfoy se redresse noblement et me toise d'un air à la fois supérieur et complice :

- « Je suis Drago Malfoy, sang pur, immensément riche et le plus jeune Mangemort que le maître n'ait jamais eu. Mon destin est voué à la gloire, mon prénom sera reconnu et admiré !

Il rie, fait semblant de trinquer avec moi et bois d'une traite le reste de son whisky.

- « Tu vois, Théo, je peux me permettre cette 'grandiloquence', et si tu accepte de m'aider, c'est que toi aussi tu en a envie. C'est bon pour son égo !

- « Il n'empêche que ça te mets dans un sal état !

- « On a rien sans rien ! C'est ma première mission… Et j'ai un autre service à te demander.

- « Je me disais bien… Demande toujours !

- « Tu as remarqué comment j'étais surveillé ?

- « Oui.

- « Mes déplacements hors Poudlard le sont encore plus et nous avons besoin d'un livre sur la mécanique magique pour l'armoire à disparaître. Il se trouve au relais de Barjow et Burke à Prés au Lard.

- « Ok, j'irais le chercher.

- « Avec ce bouquin, on pourra avancer.

- « Bon, c'est réglé, tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? Demande-ai-j'en me levant.

- « Attends, tu ne veux pas discuter ? Je veux dire de choses plus personnelles ?

- « Comme quoi ? D'après Parkinson, c'est toi qui aurais besoin de discuter.

- « Certainement, elle a raison. Je veux dire… On a pas mal de points communs. Je voulais te dire que l'on pourrait être réellement ami, parler de chose plus… plus profonde… Enfin bref, si tu te sens trop seul, je suis là.

- « Tu voudrais que je te dise la même chose, pourtant tout à l'heure tu ne m'imaginais pas en ami compatissant !

- « T'es loin d'être un abruti Théo et je ne pense pas l'être non plus. Que penses-tu de moi ? Réponds franchement !

- « Tu as changé. Notre discussion de la dernière fois m'a surpris. Je ne te savais pas si… réfléchi. Enfin, tu reste quand même un sacré manipulateur !

- « Qui ne l'est pas à Serpentard ?

- « Goyle !

Malfoy s'esclaffa tout en se resservant un verre.

- « Il pourrait bien te surprendre ! Les meilleurs manipulateurs sont ceux qui n'engagent aucune méfiance ! Mais je t'accorde qu'il manque cruellement d'intelligence, ça ne l'empêche pas d'obtenir se qu'il veut.

- « Parkinson aussi, dans le genre, elle est forte…

- « C'est vrai. Elle est redoutable. Je l'admirerais certainement si elle n'était pas si collante… Ha les filles ! Tu devrais t'intéresser plus au gens qui t'entoure, tu pourrais être surpris. Tu ne te sens jamais seul ?

- « …

- « Visiblement si.

- « Je l'ai choisi…

- « Je sais. Mais si tu veux changer, on est là. Tu peux venir avec nous en salle commune ou même dans les dortoirs. Faut vraiment être cinglé pour dormir dans un fauteuil !

- « Il est vraiment confortable et Zabini ronfle trop ! Me défend-ai-je.

- « Un assourdito suffit à le faire taire !

Je ne réponds pas, je n'ai rien à rétorquer. Je sais que mon isolement me pèse ces temps-ci et qu'il faudrait que je change. Mais je ne peux pas d'un coup lui dire d'accord, devenons les meilleurs potes. En plus est-ce que je le veux vraiment ? Ca reste Malfoy, et il n'a pas dénigré lorsque j'ai parlé de son côté manipulateur.

Malfoy se renfonce dans le sofa en se prenant la tête.

- « Bon, te voila à nouveau dans tes éternelles réflexions. Je crois que j'ai bu trop vite, je manque de sommeil aussi. Si ça ne te dérange pas, on en reste là pour ce soir, je vais dormir. Et bien cette fois-ci, grâce à toi !

J'hoche la tête. Malfoy se lève et tape d'un petit coup sec à la porte. Quatre autres coups se font entendre. La voie et apparemment libre. Il me sert amicalement la main en me disant de passer par les escaliers ouest pour rentrer à la salle commune. Nous nous séparons ainsi.

Voila qui est fait. J'ai accepté d'aider Malfoy et étonnamment je suis serein. Sa mission est loin d'être ce à quoi j'aurais pu penser. Pourtant ça aurai du être l'effervescence dans ma tête : trop de chose se sont dites en peu de temps. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de discuter autant mais ça va. Je gère. Aider Malfoy, m'en faire un ami, on verra. Qui vivra verra comme on dit. J'aurais peut être du accepter un verre de whisky…

La semaine sa passa bien, les cours, la routine. Le seul changement infime est le comportement de la petite bande à Malfoy. Blaise me salue familièrement tout les jours dans notre salle commune, il a même tenté plusieurs fois de discuter de banalité avec moi. Greengrass me lance régulièrement de grands sourires charmeurs et Parkinson m'a simplement dit « merci » en me croisant dans notre salle commune. Quand à Drago, il se porte mieux et sa bonne humeur se ressent chez tout les Serpentard. Il m'a fait parvenir une missive me demandant de profiter du passage chez Barjow et Burke pour acheter un collier d'Opale pour le Noël de sa mère.

La sortie au près au Lard est prévue ce samedi, ça me fera sortir un peu, et puis j'ai également besoin de petits matériels. Donc en cette journée trop peu ensoleillée et neigeuse, me voici à l'extérieur du château. J'ai fais le trajet seul, il était à peine 8H30 et Rusard, en m'autorisant à sortir, avait encore des croutes dans les yeux. Quel Cracmol répugnant !

Prés au Lard se lève à peine, la boutique relais de Barjow et Burck se situe Impasse des Longculs, sa façade n'a pas changée. Toujours aussi peu attrayante.

- « M. Nott, quelle surprise !

- « M. Barjow.

- « Vous avez bien grandi depuis la dernière fois où je vous ai vu. Que puis-je faire pour vous jeune homme ?

Son ton douçâtre, son air vicieux me donne la nausée. Je lui demande poliment des informations sur le mécanisme de l'armoire à disparaître.

Son visage se fige et ces yeux se font perçants. D'un mouvement de baguette, il ferme la porte et baisse les stores.

- « Beaucoup de monde ces temps-ci s'intéresse à cette armoire…

Je sors ma bourse de Gallions. Cette fois-ci, ses yeux s'illuminent. Quel homme cupide ! Il m'emmène dans la réserve.

Je suis resté longtemps dans cette boutique puante. Je suis finalement sorti avec un livre sur les mécanismes magique, un autre sur la création de maléfices pour ma culture perso et le collier d'Opale.

Il est presque 11H, je rejoins Malfoy à midi aux Trois Balais, j'ai encore le temps pour faire un tour au magasin d'ingrédients de potions.

Il est midi quinze lorsque j'entre au Trois Balais où j'ai rendez-vous avec Malfoy. Je m'avance vers sa table, il n'est pas seul évidemment, Parkinson, Bulstrode et Zabini l'accompagne.

- « Tu es en retard, ronchonna t-il.

Je ne réponds pas et m'assoie nonchalamment près de lui. Parkinson se pousse en me faisant un grand sourire. Quelle cruche quand même ! Une putain de fausse cruche !

- « Tu as tout ?

- « Mmm…

- « Pose le colis à tes pieds, je le prendrais en partant.

C'est ce que je fais.

- « Une bierreaubeurre ? Me propose t-il.

- « Un Rizard plutôt murmure ai-je.

Malfoy fait signe à Rosmerta qui prend la commande.

Je suis assez gêné. C'est la première fois que je bois un verre dans un bar au sein d'un groupe. Encore une fois, c'est Parkinson qui détend l'atmosphère en prévoyant le programme son après-midi.

- « Milli, il faut à tout prix passé chez Mme Guipure, elle a commencée une nouvelle collection de robes sur le thème de noël.

Blablabla…

Je n'écoute plus. J'avais oublié à quel point les interactions de groupe sont ennuyeuses et vide de sens. Mon verre est arrivé et je bois à grande gorgée. Malfoy me regarde un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- « Tu es pressé ?

- « Je ne compte pas m'éterniser…

- « Tu ne mange pas ici ? Me demande Zabini, les poulets frits aux amendes sont délicieux !

- « Non.

Nous n'avons plus rien à dire et écoutons par politesse les filles.

- « Drago, tu devrais passer chez Coup'tiff, claironne Parkinson, regardes Blaise, il est impeccable ! Toi aussi Théo, un petit rafraichissement te ferrais le plus grand bien !

Blaise rit doucement en se redressant sur sa chaise, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux :

- « Hé oui ! La classe Zabini !

Malfoy rit à son tour :

- « T'as raison Pan ! J'y passerais !

Ils se tournent tous vers moi, attendant une réponse. Navrant ! Débile ! A la limite du gênant ! Décidément, c'est trop pour moi. Je termine mon verre et répond finalement :

- « Je rentre, j'ai faim. Bonne après-midi !

Je me lève, laisse quelques Galions sur la table et part sans me retourner.

Je sais qu'ils pensent que je suis bizarre, ça je m'en fous mais je remarque aussi leurs efforts pour m'intégrer dans leur groupe. Peut-être devrais-je en faire autant, me forcer et leur répondre. Ils peuvent être sympathiques, surprenant même, si j'occulte le fait qu'ils soient inintéressants évidemment ! Je sais, c'est contradictoire.

Mais j'ai fais un effort de sociabilité : j'ai bu un verre dans un bar avec un groupe « d'amis ». D'accord, je suis resté dix minutes mais c'est un début. Je ne peux pas changer du jour au lendemain. C'est sur ces réflexions, et j'avoue sur une certaine fierté de mes actes accomplis, que je me dirige rapidement vers Poudlard. Je me sens assez bien, le bruit de mes pas dans la neige m'apaise, je me sens vivant ! J'ai fait quelque chose ! J'ai mis ma touche personnelle dans l'engrenage du destin ! J'ai aidé Malfoy !

Je m'apprête à dépasser un duo d'étudiant, lorsque celui-ci m'interpelle :

- « Théo ?

Je me tourne. Qui peut m'appeler ainsi ?

- « Amory !

- « Salut !

Nous nous serons la main, c'est assez rare, mais je pense que c'est juste pour nous donner une contenance. Il est accompagné d'une fille. Une petite Serdaigle. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une copine, je n'imaginais même pas que se fut possible. Ca me déprime d'un coup, Amory, en quelque sorte mon homologue d'asociabilité a une copine ! Mes maigres efforts en comparaison des siens me paraissent désormais dérisoires.

- « Je te présente Emily, elle est en troisième année et elle avait besoin de moi pour être autorisée à sortir. C'est ma cousine.

Je comprends mieux. Et je me sens étrangement soulagé. Surtout qu'Amory semble prendre cette entraide familiale comme un fardeau.

- « Emily, voici Théodore.

Je le remercie intérieurement de ne pas nommer mon nom de famille. Les gens ont tendance à réagir bizarrement à l'entente de Nott. Emily me sert la main en souriant. Elle est brune, cheveux long et bouclée, le teint bronzé comme son cousin.

- « Salut ! Me dit-elle. Je suis heureuse de rencontrer enfin un ami d'Amory, vous êtes dans la même classe ?

- « Non, je suis en sixième années.

- « Faisons le chemin ensemble, si on reste sur place on va geler !

Nous reprîmes notre route, Amory et moi encadrant Emily.

- « Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps ? Me demande t-elle.

- « Heu… Nous sommes tout deux à Serpentard, j'ai rencontré Amory dans le train pour sa première année.

- « Ha ! C'est toi qui lui a conseillé de cacher ses mangas ?

- « Oui.

- « Emily ! Arrêtes de parler ! grogna Amory.

- « Quoi ? Pour une fois que je rencontre une personne qui te connaisse !

Toujours avec entrain et bonne humeur, Emily me fit cette confidence :

- « A moi aussi, il m'a donné ce conseille lors de mon entrée à Poudlard, ça ne m'a pas donné envie d'aller à Serpentard ! Si je dois cacher ce que j'aime…

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre de toute façon. Elle a raison.

- « Toi aussi tu lis des mangas ? Continue-t-elle.

- « Non.

- « Ha…

Le silence reprend ces droits. Seuls le crissement de nos chaussures dans la neige se fait entendre.

- « Il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Amory pousse un énorme soupir d'agacement. J'aquisse juste d'un murmure. Emily souffle d'ennuie :

- « Halala ! Vous n'êtes pas très causant ! C'est moi qui vous empêche de discuter ?

- « Non.

- « Ok, je comprend, en fait vous êtes tous les deux pareils !

- « Emily ! Gronda doucement Amory.

- « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas une insulte, au contraire. C'est rassurant de savoir que tu n'es pas le seul associable dans Poudlard. D'ailleurs dans ma classe, il y a Bary Talones qui est bien partie pour être comme toi. Vous devriez former un club !

Emily riait : « Le club des gens qui ne veulent pas parler ! »

Amory et moi ne disons rien.

- « Bon, merci Amory de m'avoir accompagnée, je le dirais à ta mère, elle sera contente. Je meure de froid, je vais rentrer plus vite. Salut Théodore !

Emily partie en courant vers le château. Elle me fait penser à un petit lutin du soleil, perdu dans la neige… Je me trouvais désormais seul avec Amory.

- « Ouf ! Désolé de t'avoir interpellé, mais j'ai passé toute la matinée à supporter son flot ininterrompu de parole, lorsque je t'ai vu j'étais sur le point de l'enterrer dans la neige !

- « Pas de problème !

Nous continuâmes notre route d'un pas rapide et silencieux. Arrivé au château, nous entrâmes dans la grande salle pour diner. Amory partit seul de son côté et moi du mien. A la table des Serdaigles, je vis Emily entourée de ces amies nous regarder avec un petit sourire de déception. Je sais très bien qu'elle doit penser que c'est idiot de manger seuls, chacun de son côté. Et c'est vrai, c'est idiot.

Je tente de faire des efforts de sociabilités avec Malfoy et sa bande mais je sais que se n'est pas gratuit. Ils attendent tous quelque chose de moi, que j'aide Malfoy entre autre.

Je devrais peut être consacrer mes efforts sur des personnes avec qui j'ai de réelles affinités de personnalité.

Je fixe Amory, il s'en rend compte et me fait un petit sourire timide. Je me replonge dans la contemplation de mon assiette.

Oui, décidément, j'ai des efforts à faire. Amory et moi avons le même tempérament, pourtant je n'ai jamais eu de véritable conversation avec lui. Sa cousine à raison, nous devrions former un club !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous et bonnes vacances !

Je sais, j'ai un retard énorme, mais je vais me rattraper. Merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir, en espérant que ce chapitre plaise, l'histoire avance doucement mais sûrement… Bonne lecture !

La salle sur demande. Malfoy m'a expliqué comment y accéder. La première fois que j'y suis allé c'était pour y voir la fameuse armoire à disparaître, j'ai été époustouflé. Je me serais cru dans un immense grenier encombré de fourbie délicieux : les livres, des malles remplies d'objets insolites, des statues ornées de bijoux ou de tiares étincelantes, des pendules arrêtées, des balais antiques, des tapis orientaux, des fioles suspectes, des peintures aux figurations muettes, bref, un capharnaüm innommable et passionnant. Malfoy n'y voit que de vielles reliques, j'y vois un inestimable trésor jalousement caché et abandonné.

L'armoire à disparaître est, à première vue, banale : du bois de figuier, sculptée de manière primitive mais orné de runes incantatoires semi effacées par des marques de brulure. La réparer n'est pas aisé, surtout pour quelqu'un qui ne connait ni les runes, ni l'arithmancie. Un calcul fastidieux est nécessaire pour la relier à sa jumelle, mais pas seulement, il faudra encore y graver runiquement les coordonnées et l'harmoniser à la mécanique d'ouverture. Ce travail n'est pas une mission pour un ado de seize ans. Si le maître en vient à donner un travail si ardu à quelqu'un de si jeune, c'est vraiment qu'il manque de partisans ! Malfoy ne s'en sortira jamais seul. Il est intelligent mais pas érudit, moi-même je ne pense pas être capable de réussir un tel prodige. Définir les coordonnées sera une vraie prise de tête… Mais j'aime les prises de tête, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, j'adore ! Ce défie m'occupe la tête et franchement…ça ne pose aucun problème de tenter de résoudre ce problème. Je me demande quand même pourquoi le Professeur Rogue n'a pas été désigné pour s'en charger.

J'aimerai devenir briseur de sort, j'ai pris toutes les options pour le devenir en tout cas, même si travailler avec des gobelins ne m'enchante guère ! J'espère que d'ici là, le système aura changé. Peut être que le maître a prévu de remanier Gringott, il faudrait que j'en parle avec Malfoy…Dans tout les cas, la réparation de cette armoire devient un défi personnel. Je me dis que Malfoy a bien calculé son coup, je suis la personne la plus apte à réussir cette mission. Ma venue n'est pas nécessaire, j'ai retranscris les runes encore lisible, Malfoy se charge de faire entrer le livre de Barjow dans Poudlard, je pourrais donc travailler tranquillement à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune mais cette salle sur demande m'intrigue : des générations d'élèves y ont stockés leurs plus noirs secrets.

Un régale ! C'est avec plaisir que je zigzag dans les méandres de possessions cachées et abandonnées.

C'est en sortant de la salle sur demande que j'ai surpris une conversation entre un groupe de serdaigle, je serais passé sans m'en préoccuper mais les mots « collier ensorcelé » a retenu mon attention.

- « … C'est Katie Bell, la copine de Dany, tu sais le beau Poufsouffle !

- « Oui, je vois qui c'est. Il paraît qu'après avoir touché ce collier, elle s'est élevé dans les airs et à poussé des cries de possédée ! Mélinda a vu le Professeur Hagrid la porter jusqu'au château. Apparemment elle serait entre la vie et la mort…

Traître manipulateur, perfide serpent décoloré ! Une boule de fureur terrasse mon estomac.

J'ai passé l'après-midi à rassembler les différents ragots de couloir concernant l'agression de Katie Bell, une Gryffondor. Elle aurait touché un collier et depuis elle a été transféré à ST Mangouste. Des troupeaux de Gryffons et de Poufsouffle se sont rassemblé dans la grande salle, montrant sans pudeur une tristesse feinte et lamentable. Malfoy et sa clique sont introuvables, aucun sixièmes années n'est dans notre salle commune.

Infâme trompeur, un collier pour le noël de sa mère… Quel idiot naïf, je fais ! Suis-je si crédule ? Merlin ! Je ne sais contre qui je suis le plus en colère : Moi ou Malfoy ? La panique me terrasse le ventre : deux aurors sont entrés dans Poudlard, une enquête va certainement être mennée !

J'ai besoin de calme, j'ai besoin de réfléchir de façon cohérente. Je me suis dispersé. J'ai tout mélangé : les Mangemorts, Malfoy, ma solitude. Encore une fois, les serres deviennent mon refuge.

Il m'a prit pour un vulgaire elfe de maison, un coursier de seconde zone, un acheteur sans cervelle, une marionnette.

Comment ai-je pu ne pas me méfier ? Je connais pourtant la perversité de mes semblables, je connais pourtant l'esprit des Malfoy. Comment ai-je pu baisser ma garde ? Il m'a bien manipulé ! Je jure que c'est la dernière fois que l'on se sert de moi ainsi. Je me suis trop centré sur ce que pouvait m'apporter le fait d'aider Malfoy, j'ai tout mélangé, ma solitude m'a fait oublier ma méfiance. J'ai oublié la seule chose que m'a apprise mon père : avoir confiance qu'en soi-même. Pfff ! D'une leçon ! Mon père a passé ces deux dernières années à se détester pour se qu'il est : un mangemort. Je ne serais pas comme lui, je ne serais pas comme eux. Je me forgerais mes propres armes, je ne serais plus seulement l'invisible insignifiant Nott, je serais l'invisible redoutable Nott !

Le diner fut étrangement calme. Les Griffons étaient trop silencieux et nous regardaient de manière accusatrice, Potter soupçonne Malfoy, lui et ses deux compères ont passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans le bureau de directeur. Ceux de ma maison gardent les yeux fixes, inexpressifs et fières, mais cette façade ne me trompe pas : Parkinson s'est remise à se ronger discrètement les ongles, Zabini n'a fait aucune blague de mauvais goût et Malfoy est comme assommé, je pense qu'il a prit une potion de TêteVide.

Je suis en colère, une colère telle qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis la fois où mon père m'a puni pour ne pas avoir voulu assister à l'enterrement de ma mère ! Après s'être servit de moi, Malfoy m'ignore. Plus pour longtemps, ce soir, je vais le voir en tête à tête, il verra que je ne me laisse pas faire.

Oui, c'est ça. J'agie de mon propre chef et je remets les choses à leur place avec Malfoy ! Il est temps qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas un pion, je suis Théodore Nott et je vais lui prouver !

Le soir venu, j'entrepris de mon rendre sans rendez-vous à la salle sur demande. Même si je préférais mille fois être dans mon canapé, loin de tous ces complots inutiles et avilissants, loin de ces êtres néfastes et misérables.

Que mes cinq premières années furent douces en comparaison, je ne connaissais pas ma chance. Mais voila, je me force. Je suis obligé, je n'ai pas d'autres alternatives, non ? J'empêche mon envie de fuir de prendre le dessus en continuant d'alimenter ma colère.

Le préfet de Serdaigle est dans le couloir, Goyle évidemment :

- « Heu… Nott, c'est pas une bonne idée…

- « La ferme Goyle ! Et laisses-moi passer !

D'un sort, je repoussai le débile contre le mur du fond et frappa quatre coups sur la porte cachée, moi-même surprit mais content de ma froide détermination. Malfoy prit quelque seconde pour l'ouvrir :

- « Ha ! C'est toi ! grogna-il.

Je n'attendis pas son invitation et entrai directement en le poussant assez brutalement. Malfoy se laissa retomber lourdement sur le sol et y resta la tête baissée, les yeux cachés par sa touffe de cheveux décoiffée. Quelle surprise ! Je refermai la porte et observai la pièce. Ce n'était ni le boudoir des Malfoy, ni la salle d'objets cachés. C'était une petite pièce circulaire, aux murs rouges sang, sals et décrépis, de vieux meubles sur les coté de la portes étaient fracassée et un miroir en mille morceaux gisait sur le sol. Seul un sofa en cuir de dragon craquelé trôné au milieu, ainsi qu'une bouteille de purfeu à moitié vide.

Voir Malfoy à même le sol au milieu d'un lieu si indigne de notre monde me donna un sentiment étrange de domination qui n'est pas déplaisant. Cette fois-ci je commande la situation :

- « Malfoy, lève-toi !

Il se contenta de balancer sa tête de droite à gauche en fixant obstinément sa baguette.

- « Très bien, reste là puisque visiblement le sol te convient ! Il faut qu'on parle et sérieusement… Tu entends ?

- « Cris pas…

Malfoy se relève sans grâce et s'étale maladroitement sur le sofa :

- « J'ai compris, faut qu'on parle alors vas-y ! Défoule-toi ! Cette pièce est là pour ça de toute façon mais j'ai cassé tout ce qu'il y avait à casser. Je peux réparer si tu veux.

Il leva sa baguette et prononça la formule Réparo mais rien ne se répara, navrant. Il laissa tomber sa baguette et se prit la tête dans les mains :

- « J'arrive à rien, pleurnicha-il.

- « Tu es pitoyable Malfoy, mais tu me dois des explications et tu vas me les donner. Et tout de suite. Un collier pour ta mère ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

- « Quoi ? T'as pas réellement cru que c'était pour ma mère quand même, t'es pas aussi bête ?

Il se mit à rire comme un fou, une sorte de croassement de vieil ivrogne, tout en tentant de se redresser, il retomba sur le sol sans pour autant s'arrêter de rire.

- « Tu as… Tu as vraiment crus que je te demandais de faire mes courses de Noël pour ma…Pour ma mère !

- « Ca suffit ! Tu me demande de faire le guet mais en fait tu veux autre chose, maintenant tu m'envoie acheter un collier pour ta mère et ce n'est pas ça ! Je ne comprends rien et j'en viens à me demander si tu n'es pas complètement fou en fait.

Malfoy se redressa mais resta assit sur le sol, il reprit sa respiration et dit d'un ton dépité :

- « Enfin Théo, un message peut être perdu et lu par n'importe qui, il fallait que je trouve un prétexte qui ne pourrait paraître suspect et… un cadeau de Noël pour ma maman était plutôt bien trouvé, non ?

Effectivement, de ce point de vue, ce prétexte est bien trouvé. C'est incroyable, même ivre, même par terre, Malfoy me fait remarquer mon manque de discernement, ma naïveté certaine lorsqu'il s'agit de mettre des plans en action. La manipulation, je connais la théorie, je l'observe depuis des années. D'abord avec mon père et ses relations professionnels puis avec les Serpentard et leurs curieuses interactions sociales. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de moi… Je ne vois rien, je n'anticipe pas. Il faut que j'apprenne, père aurait dû me l'enseigner au lieu de me laisser seul, à observer et analyser, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Je m'assieds sur le sofa, regardant sans voir Malfoy : l'enfant horripilant et colérique, l'adolescent prétentieux et imbu, un homme manipulateur et puissant en devenir, quelqu'un de perdu pour le moment.

Il a changé et moi non. Il a des responsabilités, des soucis, une vie mouvementée et il agit, met en place des stratégies même si le résultat n'est pas probant, et de loin !

- « Quel était ton plan avec ce collier ? Je suppose que Bell n'était pas la cible…

- « Bien sur que non ! Ca aurait dû être Granger.

- « Pour éloigner Potter…

Evidemment, mettre hors jeu Granger affaiblirai Potter. Ca aurait pu être un bon plan. J'ai mal à la tête. Comment peut-on à la fois vouloir vivre loin de ce bordel et vouloir devenir aussi 'important' que l'est Malfoy actuellement ? Je suis orgueilleux, je le sais, c'est contradictoire.

- « Potter ! Ce balafré à lunette me colle au cul ! Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais il est toujours sur ma route, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'il découvre que je vais dans la salle sur demande. Il l'a connait bien cette salle ! Si mon plan avait fonctionné, nous aurions eu plus de temps pour réparer cette armoire.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, je saisis la bouteille de Purfeu et bu une gorgée au goulot. Outre la brulure causée par le whisky, un sentiment, une volonté de puissance lucide m'envahi. Je remarque que les dernières phrases prononcées par Malfoy ont été dites sans bégayer, sans l'hésitation du début causée par l'alcool. De plus, il n'a même plus besoin de retourner dans la salle sur demande puisque que je peux m'en occuper à l'extérieur. Malfoy a déjà mit en place un autre plan et je suis le principal concerné, c'est évident. Il joue la victime et compte sur ma compassion. Je veux rester maître de moi-même et la solution c'est l'anticipation. Sa dernière phrase est claire.

- « D'accord Malfoy.

- « D'accord quoi ? me demanda-il de ces petits yeux calculateurs.

- « Je m'occuperai seul de l'armoire cette semaine, je suis même persuadé de réussir mieux que toi cette mission. C'est bien ce que tu veux ?

Il me regarde surpris, sans répondre. J'ai laissé Malfoy sans voix, c'est bien la preuve que j'ai vu clair dans son jeu.

- « Je vais la réparer mais je veux quelque chose en échange.

Cette fois, Malfoy me sourit, il tend la main pour récupérer la bouteille.

- « Enfin Théo ! C'est pas trop tôt, à un moment j'ai bien cru que t'étais un faux Serpentard !

- « Je veux que tu me formes, que tu m'apprennes ce qu'on t'a appris pour être Mangemort.

- « Tu veux rentrer dans les rangs ?

- « Je veux apprendre, c'est tout ! Uniquement la pratique : savoir attaquer et me défendre. Votre théorie je l'a connais, je n'ai pas besoin d'un bourrage de crâne sur la grandeur du maître. Tu peux faire ça ?

- « Avec plaisir même !

Malfoy me proposa la bouteille, j'accepte. Il restait assit et sur le sol. J'avoue que cette demande n'était pas du tout préméditée, j'ai agi par instinct. Peut être que je devrai le faire plus souvent et puis je ne m'engage pas… Je ne ferai qu'acquérir des compétences. Ca ne peut-être que bénéfique, non ? Savoir attaquer, se défendre, connaître les modes d'actions de ce clan qui prend de plus en plus d'importance dans la communauté magique. Je forge mes propres armes tout simplement.

Nous sommes restés plus de deux heures dans cette salle. Nous avons discutés comme de vieux amis, de tout et de rien, du fait que le collier était non répertorié chez Barjow et Burck, que je ne risquais aucun interrogatoire ou suspicion. Nous avons parlés de Granger, qui pour Malfoy, est trop intelligente et rusée pour une sang de bourbe ou même pour être à Gryffondor. Nous avons également parlés de nos pères…

Vaste sujet ! On écoutant Malfoy parler de son père je ne pouvais me sentir qu'encore plus différent. Son père lui a tout apprit et lorsqu'il ne pouvait s'en charger McNair et Bellatrix, sa tante, s'en sont chargés. Il a été formaté, éduquer à une seule chose : dominer et vaincre. Etre Mangemort était pour lui le parcours logique et son père lui a bien fait comprendre !

- « Tu penses que je suis un pauvre petit soldat manipulé Théo ?

- « Disons que tu n'as pas eu le choix.

- « Détrompe toi, j'ai appris avec plaisir et je sais qu'être Mangemort n'est pas une fin en soit. J'aspire à plus et je ne pense pas que le règne du maître sera éternel, murmura-il.

- « Tu crois ? Il est déjà revenu. Jamais mon père ne l'aurait imaginé… Il est comment ?

- « Moche ! Il émet une sorte de rire qui sonne faux et reprend sur un ton plus bas : mais puissant, très puissant… Je n'aime pas trop parler de lui, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me surveille.

- « Pourtant tu oses dire qu'il ne sera pas éternel.

- « Non… Enfin, je veux dire qu'il me donne parfois l'impression d'être totalement dépassé. Potter l'obsède, ça le rend… un peu fou des fois…

Un frisson parcouru tout son corps, parler du seigneur des ténèbres le met visiblement mal à l'aise. Je change de sujet, j'aurai tout le temps d'y revenir par la suite. La conversation est beaucoup plus simple et naturelle que je ne l'aurais cru, mais je ne perds pas de vue mes résolutions : faire parler, ne rien dévoiler.

- « Tu en penses quoi de Potter ?

- « Savais-tu qu'il aurait dû aller à Serpentard ? Répond-il en reprenant son ton supérieur de colporteur.

- « Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- « C'est Rogue qui me l'a dit. Après chaque répartition il consulte le choixpeau pour en savoir plus sur les nouveaux Serpentard. Il a su que Potter avait supplié pour ne pas être des notres, pas très Gryffondors, n'est-ce pas ?

- « Potter chez Serpentard, les choses auraient été bien différentes... Tu penses qu'il est réellement l'élu ?

- « Je l'appellerais plutôt le condamné ! Mais il y a bien une prophétie qui le relie au maître… Imagines, Potter nouveau maître, défenseur des elfes de maison, sang de bourbe et autres loup-garou ! Un gnome à lunette ronde, boutonneux à la démarche de Troll au pouvoir !

Je remarque que Malfoy esquive le sujet prophétie en partant dans la dérision. J'aurai tout le temps d'en savoir davantage plus tard encore une fois. J'esquisse un petit pouffement moqueur assez spontané. Fière de ma réaction, Malfoy se lève soudainement et entreprend une imitation plutôt réussie de l'élu rebaptisé Le condamné. D'une démarche voutée, il fit semblant de remettre des lunettes fictives en place tout en aplatissant ses cheveux devant le front.

- « Regardez-moi ! Je suis Potty le balafré ! Maître des bouffons adorateurs de Dumbeldore, susseur de géants barbu, envieux des pouilleux roux, starlette des pucelles boutonneuses !

Je retrouve là le gamin moqueur et vulgaire d'avant. Il rit de la situation mais ses yeux perdus ne trompent pas. Il se rassoit et reprends une gorgée de purfeu.

- « Ouais… En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de discuter avec toi Théo.

Plaisir ? Plaisir ! Est-ce que c'était pour moi un plaisir ? J'ai peur d'avouer que cette conversation fut agréable, après tout c'était là mon premier échange avec … Avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon père, Sir Discredy et… ou le professeur Vector. Je n'avais jamais discuté avec qui que se soit dans Poudlard, jamais de vrais dialogues. Je me souviens encore de ce que m'a dit le choixpeau « Tient ! Un faux solitaire qui joue les incompris ! Tu as pourtant toute l'étoffe pour faire de grandes choses, Serpentard t'aidera à en avoir l'ambition ! » Pff ! Il aurait mieux fait de m'envoyer chez Serdaigle, mon père aurait été moins déçu ! Mais même si j'avoue que cet échange est surprenant et 'agréable', je reste sur mes gardes. Le Maitre ne me connait pas et j'entends bien rester un inconnu à ces yeux.

Nous avons convenus de commencer mon apprentissage après les vacances de Noël.

De retour sur mon si confortable fauteuil, je suis serein. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser mais c'est, pour une fois, un bon mal de tête : J'ai un plan. Il me suffit de tout bien organiser et agir correctement : je me rapproche de Malfoy tout en restant méfiant, il reste le roi de la manipulation mais il peut me renseigner sur l'avancée de l'armée du Maître. Je lui répare cette foutue armoire, il m'apprend les techniques de combat et de défense des Mangemorts. Oui, c'est de la magie noire, c'est interdit par le ministère mais c'est utile, le gouvernement actuel est instable, savoir me défendre est primordial, et ceci quelque soit mon ennemi. Je serais Mangemort que s'ils gagnent, je serais le Serpentard qui n'a pas prit partie si l'ordre de Dumbledor gagne…

- « Bonne nuit Théo !

Je sursaute. Amory. D'habitude il rentre plus tôt dans la salle commune. Et d'habitude il ne m'appelle pas Théo. Cette familiarité de ce matin avec sa cousine a du lui faire penser qu'il avait le droit de m'appeler « Théo ». Je baragouine un bonne nuit tandis qu'il se dirige vers les dortoirs.

Amory avait l'air soucieux. Je ne m'étais jamais posé de questions sur lui auparavant, pourquoi je m'en pose maintenant ? C'est vrai, j'ai suffisamment de choses à faire pour m'embrouiller avec une soudaine curiosité qui ne me ressemble pas. Mais Amory est intrigant, sa cousine pense qu'on se ressemble et je le pense également. Le tout est de savoir s'il est solitaire pour les même raisons que moi. Ressent-il, lui aussi, ce dégout viscérale de la race humaine, observe t-il le rôle pitoyable que chacun prend en société, s'interroge t-il sur ce qu'il est et pourquoi il est là ? Il pourrait être un compagnon agréable s'il me ressemble vraiment. Il pourrait être mon miroir satyrique qui me répondrait et débattrait en mon sens lorsqu'il me prendrait l'envie soudaine je partager mes constatations de génies sur l'inutilité des gens…


End file.
